kurapika x deseos x leorio
by neon-san
Summary: los que no les guste el yaoi abstenganse de leerlo contiene aunque suave lxk TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

kurapika x deseos x leorio

este es mi primer fic espero les guste notaran errores al ultimo explico el fic por favor dejen sus reviews

ago una advertencia este fic esde categoria yaoi los que no les guste abstenganse de leerlo bueno eso es todo sayonara

PROLOGO

ya habia pasado 4 años desde que los 4 hunters no se veian leorio ya se iba a graduar para ser un doctor habia invitado a gon y kilua pero los 3 hunters no sabian nada de su rubio amigo desde que se fue con senritsu (N/Aperdonen no se como se escribe) mientras tanto ...

-kilua no se te olvide pasado mañana, es el gran dia si solo supiera donde esta kuri-chan

-a conque kuri-chan ay oiji-san si te ollera kurapika te daria un buen golpe,por cierto hoy salimos para alla este gon ah estado triste por que quiere saber de kurapika por que no emos recibido ni una llamada ni un "hola como estan"

-pero kilua le explicaste

-si hasta le invente cosas -con su cara felina- el tiene la esperanza de encontrarcelo alla leorio

-valla hasta que me dices leorio, ya se como comunicarme con senritsu y se que ella sabra decirme donde esta

-te lo encargo bueno tengo que ir por un pedido de sr choco robots para el viaje nos vemos

u

-olle kilua por que no me dejaste hablar

- ay gon si te lo paso lo presionaras y acuerdate leorio es el que mas sufre de la ausencia de el

-si pero no sabemos nada de el no sabemos si sigue percigueiendo ala araña si recupero los ojos de su tribu si sigue con vida-soltando lagrimas-

-gon no me gusta verte haci -abrazandolo- me vas a poner triste -le da un tierno pero apasionado beso-

-kilua -sonrojo- te quiero

-se dan otro largo beso-

mientras tanto...

-conque aqui vive senritsu (juro kurapika que te encontrare)

continuara...

que tal nnu sisisisisi estamuy flojo este capitulo pero es solo el prologo

por cierto eh planeado hacer un fic de tennis no oujisama fullmetal alchemist yami no matsuei espero los lean

nota: pronto crossover en el fic


	2. Chapter 2

kurapika x deseos x leorio

este es mi primer fic espero les guste notaran errores al ultimo explico el fic por favor dejen sus reviews

ago una advertencia este fic esde categoria yaoi los que no les guste abstenganse de leerlo bueno eso es todo sayonara

gracias suna de que te habra gustado intentare hacerlo mas largo pero la inspiracion jejeje

encuentro

toc toc toc

-voy -abre puerta- leorio eres tu pero que grata sorpresa

-senritsu que bueno que te encuentro, te quiero invitar ami graduacion pero primero -pone cara seria-dime donde esta ...ku..rapi..ka se que lo sabes -con lagrimas en los ojos-dime-arrodiyandose-porfavor

- -- leorio levantate porfavor si si se donde esta kurapika bien te lo dire (kurapika me va a odiar por esto pero es por su bien) te llevare demo esos niños van a venir los que vi antes con ustedes

-hai porque

-cuando llegan

-mañana y pasado mañana me graduo por

-es mejor darnos prisa para que estes aqui cuando llegen pero te vas a llevar una sorpresa de donde se encuentra

-eh bueno vamonos

-abriendo puerta-

-adonde vas kilua

-se te olvido gon acuerdate en una hora salimos tenemos que ir de pasada por mis chocolates para el viaje

-aaaaa entonces ya vamonos

-andando gon -salen agarrados de la mano-

-oye senritsu como localisaste a kurapika

-pues veras

flash back

lloviendo con truenos y relampagos

alolejos entre la lluvia se ve la silueta de cierto rubio

-oh kurapika que haces aqui pero si te vas a enfermar entra

-...-con ojos frios e inexpresivos-

-(pero que tendra por que tiene esa cara)kura...

-sera mejor que me valla-con tono frio-

-pero adonde si esta lloviendo sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-el genei ryodan-con lagrimas-quemo los ojos de mi pueblo-poniendose a llorar-ahora que are ya no podre cumplir el juramento hacia mi publo

-si quieres puedes quedarte

-no no hace falta ya tengo adonde ir -tratando de esbosar una sonrisa-

-y se puede saber a donde

-bueno es alguien que me cuido cuando la araña masacro mi tribu despues de todo tendre que regresar despues te llamo para decirte donde es

fin del flash back

-y despues de eso si se comunico y fui a visitarlo y me sorprendio el lugar

-y que lugar es

-cuando llegemos vera --

-cuidense mucho gon kilua

-claro tu tambien cuidate mito-san alomejor llegamos con unos amigos verdad kilua

-este comiendo-

-psi

-u

-los 2 gritan al unisono -nos vemos

-muy bien gon mañana llegaremos mientras ay que relajarse

mientras tanto...

-mira leorio ya llegamos mira

-que es aqui no puede ser

continuara...

hasta aqui no me maten por dejarla hasta aqui se que va muy lenta pero conforme avance se pondra mas intensa espero sus reviews

nos vemos en el otro capitulo"al fin te encontre'

sayonara


	3. Chapter 3

kurapika x deseos x leorio

como saben hunter x hunter no me pertenece, pero si me quieren regalar a kurapika no me opongo nn

bueno disfruten la continuacion

al fin te encontre

habia una iglesia frente a Leorio y parecia que habia misa

-segura que es aqui yo no imajino a kurapika, en un lugar como este ciertamente no lo creo

-mejor entremos nnu

-que el señor este con ustedes

_y todos empiezan a salir _

-ya era hora

- no seas grosero Leorio, recuerda que estamos en un templo

_ellos no se habian dado cuenta, que cierto rubio conocido estaba hablando con el padre y cuendo ellos llegan el se va ._

-oh senritsu eres tu

-si padre, vinimos a buscar a ku...

-vinimos por kurapika -poniendo cara seria-

-por kurapika y quien es usted

-soy un amigo, mi nombre es Leorio -volteando a todos lados-donde esta

-el acaba de salir, en un rato regresa, por que no lo esperan , hasta que regrese

-esta bien

-oye kilua, cuanto falta para llegar

-mmm no falta mucho "mejor guardo estas cajas del Sr choco robots quien sabe si encuentre alla"sera mejor ir a investigar por mientras, oh nos entretenemos con otra cosa -acercandose mas y mas hasta fundirce en un tierno pero apasionado beso, hasta que sienten que les falta el aire y se separan-te amo gon

-yo tambien -sonrojandose- como quisiera que Leorio y Kurapika pudieran estar juntos como nosotros -diciendo esto se acerca y le da otro tierno beso-

-leorio-san , como conocio a kurapika-kun, bueno el casi no habla de sus amigos

-con que no nos menciona -poniendo cara melancolica-

-Leorio, no te pongas haci, sus razones tendra

_en eso_

_toc toc toc toc _

-quien es

-soy yo padre, kurapika

-puedes entrar hijo, tienes visita

_se abre la puerta y se divisa a un hermoso rubio, ya dejo sus antiguas ropas. ahora viste unos jeans, en su mano derecha un reloj blanco,(N/A parecido al que usaron en la torre) una playera blanca y encima una camisa veish cuadrada _

_-_senritsu eres tu, que sorpresa -voltea y ve al acompañante-Leo...-no puede terminar por que este ya lo tiene en sus brazos-

-kurapika, no sabes cuanto te extrañe -empezando a soltar lagrimas -

-Leori...o yo tambien -soltando lagrimas-

-ya tranquilizandoce- y a que viniste

_senritsu y el padre _u

-poniendo cara de sorpresa- como que a que vine, vine por ti

-como que por mi-voltenado a ver a senritsu-

-ah kuraapika, pues este, mañana Leorio, se va a graduar para convertirce en todo un doctor por eso le dije donde estabas

-con cara de sorpresa mira a Leorio-de verdad felicidades -y le da un abrazo-

-kura...pika-sonrojo-gracias "se siente bien, como quisiera que no me soltara y quedarnos haci siempre"

_cof cof cof _

_kurapika se separa todo sonrojado_

-dime a que viniste kurapika,

-a si disculpe padre, queria decirle que los niños ya llegaron y lo estan esperando

-ve y entretenlos, enseguida voy

-si, con su permiso - hace reverencia y se va, no sin antes mirar a Leorio-

-ya que se fue padre, como conocio a kurapika

_leorio mira con sorpresa a senritsu _

_- a eso, pues les contare _

_flass back_

-padre, informan que hay un niño, muy extraño en el pueblo, dicen que sangra y tiene los ojos...rojos, dicen que pueda ser el hijo del di...

-no digas eso, llevame

-esta bien padre, sigame

_a lo lejos se ve mucha gente, con antorchas y se veia que persiguian a un niño rubio, pero el niños, se veia que estaba muy mal herido, y en eso el niño se tropieza con una piedra y una perosna ya lo iba a matar, con una acha, el niño cierra los ojos , con lagrimas y en eso_

_-_detenganse

_se ve al padre que se pone enfrente como protegiendo al niño _

_-_quitese padre, si no quiere que lo linchemos junto a este engendro

-el niño,es hijo de uno de ustedes

-no

-entonces,por que lo llaman haci,si ni siquiera lo conocen

-no padre, pero mire sus ojos

_el padre voltea hacia el rostro del rubio y ve que sus ojos son de un vivo color rojo sangre _

-mariel toma al niño y llevatelo

-si padre, ven niño

-si-_trata de levantarce, pero vuelve a caer, debido ala sangre que perdio-_

_entonces la chica lo toma en brazos y se lo lleva_

-escuchen todos ustedes, yo cuidare de este niño

-no padre, es peligroso, ademas no puede llamar a eso niño

-como pueden decir eso, yo cuidare de ese niño, punto final-_se da la media vuelta y se va-_

_mientras tanto con mariel..._

-olle niño, no te vallas a morir

-eso seria lo mejor, ademas ya me quede solo, es mejor morir-_soltando lagrimas-_

-no digas eso, ahora nos tienes a nosotros

_el chico se sorprende y la voltea a ver_

-ya llegamos, vamos rapido a curarte"es icreible, sus ojos son muy rojos, parece, no no piences eso, el despues nos explicara"

_llegan a un cuarto, ella lo acuesta con delicadeza y lo empieza a curar, hasta que el se queda dormido_

"pobre niño quien seria capas de hacerles esas heridas tan crueles"en eso abren la puerta

-mariel como esta

-ya se quedo dormido padre, lo mejor es dejarlo descansar

-nosotros tambien hija, es mejor dormir

8 horas despues

-padre adonde va

-voy a ver si ya desperto

_entran y ven al chico parado pero solo lo ven de espalda _

-niño ya despertaste, no deberis despertarte

-estoy bien y gracias, alos 2 por lo de anoche

-y como llegaste aqui en esas condiciones, quien te hizo eso, volteate

_en eso voltea el rubio sus ojos rojos ahora son de un azul cielo _

-ah, pero tus ojos eran rojos

-olle niño, como te llamas

-me llamo kurapika, padre

-que edad tienes

-13

-como llegaste aqui

-...estaba escapando...del genei ryodan -_diciendo esto baja la cabeza_-

--y porque estabas escapando, esa es gente muy peligrosa

-...

-dinos

-_el niño cae de rodillas y empieza a caerle lagrimas-_

-que sucede que tie...

-el geney ryodan masacro, ala tribu kuruta, por que ellos querian nuestros ojos...por que nuestros ojos cuando nos exaltabamos se volvian rojos, -_se suelta llorando-_ellos los mato a todos

_mariel lo abraza y le acaricia la cabeza_

-no llores, ahora nos tienes a noso...

-me voy a vengar

_mariel lo suelta y lo ve alos ojos que se tornaron_ rojos-tus ojos

-eh-_cierra sus ojos y los vuelve normale-_

fin del flash back

-y despues de eso, el estuvo con nosotros 3 años,se fue por que dijo que necesitaba ir a entrenar, para convertirce en cazador y vengar su tribu

continuara...

que tal ahora si me salio un poco mas largo de lo que pensaba ojala les guste mi historia y tambien pondre un fanfic de tennis no oujisama por favor leanlo bueno aqui los dejo hasta el proximo capitulo

**suna** : gracias por decirme que te gusto mi historia bueno hasta aqui lo deje porque se me fue la inspiracion pero te prometo que los demas ban a estar entretenidos

**angel12demon**:no no me ofende tu comentario, haci pienso en mejorar, y gracias por tu critica constructiva

nota:pronto crossover en este fic

dejen reviews


	4. Chapter 4

kurapika x deseos x Leorio

hunter x hunter, no me pertenece. pero si me quieren regalar a kurapika y a Leorio, no me opongo. bueno aqui esta mi sig. capitulo

El gran dia

**leorio se para-**voy a buscarlo ahorita regreso, senritsu, padre-**sale**

-gon, gon, despierta

-mmh, que ocurre

-en 5 horas llegamos

-deveras

-olle gon, te puedo pedir algo

-si, dime-**sonrojo**

-llegando, nos vamos directo a comprar Sr choco robots

**gon caida anime**

-y tambien esto-**se abalansa contra gon y le da un beso y haci se quedan durante el tiempo que restaba, gon y kilua abrasados**

**leorio esta busque y busque por los pasillos, pero ni una seña del rubio. haci sale al patio de la iglesia y lo ve jugando con los niños, Leorio solo se le queda viendo como le sonrie a los niños de la iglesia**

-hey, kurapika-**lo llama acercandose**

-Leorio, que pasa

- ya vamonos

-ya senritsu fue por tus cosa, por que vas a vivir conmigo-**voltea su rostro para que no vea su sonrojo**

**sonrojo-**que dices

**lo toma de la mano-**vamos

**no puede evitar sonrojarce-**sueltame Leorio

**en eso aparece senritsu-**ya estan aqui tus cosas kurapika-kun, a tambien dijo el padre y mariel, que te desean buenos deseos para el viaje, pero que no venian por que no querian verte partir-**y en eso voltea a ver las manos de ambos, que por cierto estaban agarrados**

**kurapika y Leorio se dan cuenta y se sueltan**

-si ya sabia, lo mismo hicieron la vez pasada-**toma sus cosas y le dirige una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas a Leorio-**ya vamonos

**senritsu yLeorio-**hai

despues de 3 horas

-es una lastima que senritsu, no nos acmpañara

-si, ah mira ya llegamos

**kurapika voltea y ve un edificio lujoso**

-vamos ami departamento

-si

**-cuando kurapika entra lo primero que ve es mucho desorden **

**-Le.**Leorio, como puedes vivir aqui

-eh diculpame-**viendo tambien el desorden-**ay que limpiar y cambiarnos ya van a llegar los chicos

**-**no te procupes, yo arreglo todo

-seguro, bueno al rato regreso, voy a arreglarme

-bueno a limpiar

despues de 30 minutos

-kurapika, ya estoy listo-**y se queda asombrado por ver el lugar impecable, y empieza a buscar su querido rubio**

-Leorio, desde cuando estoy listo, tu te tardas mucho

**Leorio se sorprende de ver al kuruta ya arreglado, con una playera anaranjada, una chamarra cafe(N/A hacia frio)y unos pantalones de mezclilla (N/A tirando baba)**

**DIN DONG**

**-**ellos deben ser, espera kuri-chan-**este se sonroja**

**-leorio abre puera**

-viejo, como te tardaste, ya no nos agas esperar entenddido

**este con una venita"**este chiquillo que se a creido"

**empujando a kilua-**no le agas caso

-bueno ya entren

-ya vez kilua, te equivocaste

-rayos

-que pasa

**los 2 al unisono-**nada

-pasen ala sala

**cuando entran ven a un conocido rubio**

**los 2-**KURAPIKA

-ay niños me quieren dejar sordo-**y les esbosa una sonrisa**

**gon sale corriendo hacia el, lo abraza y comiensa a llorar y kilua le saluda y sonrie-**gon deja de llorar, yo te extrañaba

-...y yo a ti

-**kilua se acerca y le da un beso a gon para que se calme**

**kurapika y leorio -**.**-**

-este chicos

**los 2 -**si!

-podian explicarnos ese beso

-si, somos pareja

**kuri y Leo-**QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEE**-ese grito se ollo en todo el edificio**

**gon con cara de inocencia-**tiene algo de malo

-lo que pasa gon es que-**kilua lo fulmina con la mirada-**no, no tiene nada dde malo, si se aman es lo unico que importa

-bueno ya es hora de dormir , deben de estar ya cansados

-kurapika, donde vamos a dormir

-bueno**-mirando a leorio-**diganle a leorio despues de todo yo tambien acabo de llegar

siganme-**y llegan a una habitacion con cama matrimonial-**supongo que queran dormir juntos

-si-**kilua toma a gon de la mano y se lo lleva**

este kilua es muy dominante con gon'

**-**olle Leorio

**este voltea y ve a su querido rubio sonriendole-**que su.sucede-**sonrojo**

-buenas noches-**se voltea**

**kurapika al entrar a su habitacion cierra la puerta tras suyo-**oh rayos**-se dea caer recargado en la puerta y en la manga de su chamarra donde esta su cadena le empieza a sangrar-**no...otra vez espero que el padre... no les habra dicho nada de esto Le.Leorio-**diciendo esto cae desmayado y la cadena y todo el cuerpo le empieza a rodear un aurea obscura**

**despues de 3 horas**

-mmgr que paso-**se levanta y se da cuenta que estaba en el suelo en medio de su sangre**

**-**tengo que limpiar esto-**al mover su mano, no puede evitar gemir de dolor"**creo que no usare mi cadena en un tiempo"

-oigan chicos diganle a kurapika que me tenia que adelantar...peor me sorprende que todavia no este listo

-ahorita lo fue a buscar gon verdad

-hai le toque la puerta y dijo que se estaba arreglando, peor la voz se le oia rara

-no debe ser nada importante, bueno nos vemos

despues de 5 minutos

**-con una cara que mostraba algo de dolor ve alos chicos-**buenos dias

**los 2**-buenos dias

-que te pasa estas algo palido

-no no es nada, sera mejor irnos Leorio nos espera verdad

-como sabes

-de casualidad escuche cuando leorio les dijo

-entonces vamonos

**gon lo toma de la mano de la cadena y sale corriendo y kilua sale tras ellos pero kurapika no puede evitar poner cara de dolor peor kilua si lo nota**

**-**olle gon sera mejor que lo sueltes

-kilua no te pongas celoso

-no lo que pasa es que...

-oigan chicos corranle-**ahora el lo toma de la mano y ocultando su dolor corre**

por que ocultara su dolor pero eso no le va servir de mucho"

-miren ya llegamos

continuara...

bueno hasta aqui la dejo, por que ya me tengo que ir a dormir una cosita,suna voy a meter los primero2 capitulos de tennis no oujisama, intente meter el primero pero la compu me marca error pero te prometo que luchare para ponerlo bueno eso es todo nos vemos en el sig capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

kurapika x deseos x Leorio

**como ya es costumbre decir hunter x hunter no me pertenece pero si me quieren regalar a kurapika no me opongo u bueno lean el siguiente capitulo**

**la mano de la cadena**

-por que no llegan-**y en eso ve entrar a 3 jovenes, gon traia su mismo traje verde, pero en vez de short traia pantalon, y una playera verde de mangas largas,kilua traia una playera azul y unos jeans olgados,kurapika, vestia un pantalon negro una camisa negra, encima un abrigo rojo y unos guantes blancos (N/A recuerden hacia frio) cuando pasaban los 3 hunters todas las mujeres del lugar decian lo guapo que era kurapika, este no mas se sonrojaba (N/A malditas) **

**kilua,gon,leorio u**

-tan siquiera ya llegaron

**en toda la ceremonia kurapika aguanto el dolor, por fin la ceremonia habia llegado a su fin, todos pasaban a felicitar a los nuevos doctores, Leorio fue con sus amigos, gon primero le dio el abrazo despues kilua y por ultimo kurapika. pero este no puede evitar soltar un gemido!**

**-**olle kuri-chan estas bien

**este no puede evitar sonrojarce y se suelta-**deja de llamarme haci y si si estoy bien

**esto ultimo lo dice ocultando su mano. para que no viera la mancha de sangre, que empezaba a asomarce y lo peor kurapika se sentia debil por tanta sangre que perdio**

**-**vamos a celebrar chicos!

**gon y kilua**-SIIII

-...

-kurapika estas bien-** dice Leorio algo preocupado**

-eh...si si esoty bien

**entonces los 4 hunters fueron acelebrar a un restaurant, pero a kurapika le habia dado mareos en el camino. pero por fin llegaron**

**-**olle viejo estas seguro que puedes pagar este lugar

-si y deja de decirme viejo

-yaa dejen de discutir

-muy bien vamos kura..pi..ka

-quie tienes te veo palido

-eh estoy vien no se preocupen-**haciendo un esfuerzo empuja a Leorio adentro del local, kilua solo observa y ve la mancha de sangre y se alarma, despues Gon tambien lo empuja hacia adentro. ya una vez dentro todos se esmpiezan a sentar, entonces kilua se le acerca a kurapika**

**-**olles kurapika puedo hablar contigo

-si claro-**y se dirigen al baño**

**gon y Leorio -.-**

"por que se iran solos"

**-**que sucede kilua-**tratando de esbosar una sonrisa**

**-**no finjas, por que tienes esa mancha de sangre-**y sin ningun aviso toma la mano de kurapika y este suelta un gemido**

**-**gomen kurapika no quise lastimarte

**este se arrodiya y dee su mano empiezan a caerle gotas de sangre y todo su cuerpo es envuelto por un aurea obscura. kilua se percata-**que sucede

-no le digas nada a LeLeorio y a GON

**-**pero

-por favor

**kurapika se levanta pero no deja de sangrar y el aura no desaparece-**kilua sal de aqui por favor

-pero

-no te preocupes yo puedo solucionar esto

-como

-confia en mi

-te espero afuera

**kurapika le esbosa una sonrisa y kilua sale **

**-**oh rayos-**el aura va aumentando y sus ojos se vuelven rojos entonces kurapika usa su cadena y se la entierra en el pecho**

**despues de 5 minutos**

-kurapika salistes

-si mejor vamonos los chicos deben de estar esperandonos

-si pero que ocurrio

-te dije que lo solucionaria

ENTONCES CON LEORIO Y GON

-por fin llegaron que es lo que estaban haciendo

-nada que tendriamos que hacer

-entonces por que fueron a hablar

-no es de importancia

**despues de eso la cena fue agradable pero kilua debes en caundo le echaba sus miraditas a kurapika y kurapika parecia mas relajado**

-oigan chicos fue divertido

-si

-es mejor dormir los niños buenos se duermen temprano

**en eso aparece una mujer muy extraña, del tamaño de Leorio, tez blanca cabello negro y largo, ojos cafes claros pero penetrantes, vestida de sacerdotiza (N/A muy al estilo de kikyo de inuyasha)**

-vine a matar al bastardo de la cadena-**en eso Leorio,Gon y kilua se ponen enfrente de kurapika**

**-**no se preocupen tambien a stedes los mandare al otro mundo con el ademas-**esbosando una sonrisa-**el bastardo se esta muriendo lentamente-**Leorio y Gon lo voltean a ver con preocupacion, kilua es el unico que no se sorprende**

**-**es ciero kuri-chan

-...

-contesta

-pues si que hay con eso

-kurapika-**poniendo cara enojada-**por que no nos dijiste te podemos ayudar

-se olvidan que sigo aqui**-diciendo esto lanza una flecha con aura maligna que es enterrada en el brazo de gon**

**-**gon-**kilua sale tras el, pero la mujer vuelve a lanzar otra flecha pero esta vez para kilua, pero kurapika se pone enfrente y utilizando su cadena le debuelve la flecha y atraviesa a la mujer**

**-**bastardo te arepentiras as adelanto tu muerte-**diciendo esto se vuelve polvo y se la lleva el viento**

**-**que quiso decir kur-**voltea y ve que su querido rubio no para de sangrar**

**-**rayos no de..bi usar la cadena**-diciendo esto cae de espaldas justo a tiempo llega leorio y cae en sus brazos **

-kurapika quie tienes que suce

-LeLEorio gomen debi decirte pero no pense que fuera a importarte-**escupio sangre**

-no digas nada vas a ver que te pondra bien-**empezando a llorar**

-gracias por todo -diciendo esto cierra sus ojos y deja caer su mano

-kur-chan-**abrazandolo-**no me dejes

-que tiene kurapika-**gon se arodiya hacia donde esta**

-que ocurre

-Leorio-kun

-no te dejare morir-**suelta a kurapika, le desembrocha la camisa y acerca su oido hacia su pecho**

-esta vivosu corazon no a dejado de latir ayudenme tenemos que llevarlo al hospital-**dicendo esto gon y kilua colocan en la espalda de Leorio al rubio**

**-**no me gusta esto leorio no para de sangrar

-tenemos que apurarnos o si no morira de desangro

dspues de 15 minutos

**llegan al hospital kilua entra gritando que traen heridos, la enfermera cuando ve a gon se asusta, pero mas cuando ve la condicion del kuruta, entnces manda a pedir una camilla y Leorio lo pone con delicadeza para no lastimarlo y la enfermera se lleva a gon dejando solos a kilua y a Leorio**

-Leorio verdad que van a estar bien

-no te preocupes ellos son fuerte"kurapika no te mueras"

**despues de 30 minutos**

**gon sale con un yeso y kilua sale a abrazarlo**

-gon estas bien

**sonrojo**-si

-donde esta kurapika Leorio esta bien verdad

**en eso sale el doctor con una cara muy seria**

-doctor como se encuentra

-por fortuna pudimos estabilizarlo, pero la mano donde esta esa extraña cadena no paraba de sangrar y ademas se quejaba que le dolia el corazon y tubimos que sedarlo

-el corazon-**pregunta Leorio algo preocupado**

-doctor podemos pasar a verlo

-si pero traten de no extresarlo

**los 3 pasan a un cuarto iliminado solo con una lampara y alli en la camilla se encontraba un hermoso rubio parecia que dormia placidamente el primero en acercarce es gon despues Leorio y kilua**

**"**mi querido niño en que estado te encuentras "

**en eso kurapika empieza a dar sintomas de estar despertando, abre lentamente los ojos mostrando un azul profundo y se sienta**

**-**kurapika-**gritan los 3**

**-**...

-que tienes

**en eso el rubio se toca el pecho-**por que me duele**-en eso le esmpieza a salir un chorrito de sangre en la boca **

**-**no soporto el dolor-**y se desmaya**

continuara...

kkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hasta aqui la dejo por que ya tengo mucho sueño pensaba actualizar mas pronto pero por el mugre trabajo de informatica no tenia tiempo

**suna:**gracias por tu apoyo y por fin pude poner el fic de tennis no ojisama se llama abuso esta en la categoria k+ por que en mi computadora no salia cuando le añadi pero no mas ponia k+ y salia es raro no espero te guste y sigue leyendo mis fics hasta pronto


	6. platica importante

kurapika x deseos Leorio

hunter x hunter no me pertenece gracias por los reviews que me mandan bueno aqui esta el otro capi disfrutenlo

una platica importante

**en la habitacion entran 3 enfermeras y el doctor, **

**-**salgan tenemos que atenderlo

**los 3 salen tristes y despues de eso ya an pasado 3 dias**

**-**hola kuri-chan

**con una venita en la frente-**deja de llamarme haci y si estoy bien

- ya ya hombre no te alteres, no quiero que vuelvas a recaer, no se que haria-**dice con cara triste**

**estas palabras sorprenden a kurapika-**ya Leorio no te preocupes , por cierto y los chicos**-tratando de cambiar el tema**

-ah..ellos regresan en la tarde ala hora que sales del hospital

-olle Leorio-**sonrojo**

-que sucede-**gump**

-podrias salir me tengo que cambiar u

-esta bien-**saliendo sin muchas ganas**

**cuando Leorio sale kurapika se agarra el pecho**

**-**por que me duele tanto

flash back

**se empieza mover la cadena y como se le entierra en el pecho y despues de eso no recuerda absolutamente hasta que esa mujer aparece **

**fin del flash back**

despues de 1Hr

-kuri...cofcof kurapika ya estamos aqui jejejeje

**cuando entran el cuarto ven al rubio asomandose por la ventana, vistiendo un pantalon veish, una playera ginda, arriba una camisa verde (N/A como el estilo de coichi de digimon 4)**

**-**kurapika no deberias de pararte

-no hay problema-**cuando trat de dar un paso se cae de espalda**

**los 3-**kurapika-**Leorio se acerca y carga con cuisado al kurura hasta la cama**

**-**te lastimaste-**dice esto mientra le esta revisando todo el cuerpo,el rubio solo mantiene cara de espanto,mientras gon y kilua solo contienen las ganas de reirse**

**10 minutos depues**

-ya llegamos

-kurapika te voy a cargar

**todo rojo-**yo puedo caminar solo

**-**seguto

-cla claro

**kurapika al abrir la puerta pone los pies en el suelo, siente un dolor terrible pero disimula,y se pone de pie, pero pierde el equilibro y se cae de pompis(N/A yo te sobo)**

**los 3-**kurapika

**se acercan-**te encuentras bien

-...si

-no voy aceptar tu terquedad te voy a cargar quieras o no

**diciendo esto levanta al kuruta, ignorando sus quejas, entran al edificio y luego al elevador y los 4 estaban muy callados en el elevador y llegan al depa de Leorio. este lleva al rubio asu cuarto y lo acuesta con delicadeza, pero antes de irce ve de reojo a kurapika y que este contiene lagrimas**

-que tienes-**dice acercandose**

**-**...eh nada solo me acorde de algo-**desviando la mirada**

-gon, kilua podrian salir un momento necesito hablar con kurapika

-pero leo-**no puede terminar por kilua lo toma de la mano y lo saca**

**-**por que kilua

-ellos necesitan hablar, mejor vamos a esperar en la sala

-deacuerdo

**se sienta enfrente de kurapika, pero este solo voltea al otro lado, peroLeorio lo toma de la barbilla para que lo mire **

-dime que ocurre

-...na..nada

-como que nada-**alzando la voz-**quiere llorar desaogate dejame ser tu pañuelo de lagrimas darte apoyo por que yo ...te...amo

**esto sorprende mucho a kurapika**

**-**LeLeorio yo-

**este no puede terminar por que Leorio lo calla posando un dedo en sus labios**

-me diras que pasa me preocupas y no solo a mi tambien a gon y kilua o/o-**agachando su cabeza para que no viera su sonrojo**

**este solo asiente, leorio se pone feliz**

**-**pues veraz Leorio me entere del escondite del geney ryodan y fui solo, ignorando la ayuda que me ofrecian, llege al lugar y vi al jefe, pero fui cegado por mi deseo de venganza cuando iba a usar mi cadena, atras de el sale hisoka,con una caja y adentro de ella pude divisar un brillo que no podia ser nada menos que los ojos de mi pueblo, le dije me lo devolviera el solo se rie y me dice

flash back

-bastardo de la caden esta es mi venganza

-que quieres decir

**en eso hisoka saca fuego y prende los ojos**

**-**no detenganse

**la cadena se empieza a mover con un aurea obscura**

-que significa esto

fin del flash back

**soltando lagrimas**

-hisoka pudo escapar, pero logre acabar con kororo

-**Leorio solo se mantenia al margen,kurapika pone sus manos en la cara y empieza a sollozar, Leorio le pone una mano en el hombro, kurapika levanta el rostro, este le limpia las lagrimas**

-no llores no me gusta verte sufris si tu estas triste yo yambien lo estoy-**en eso lo abraza era un abrazo muy calido y sobre todo de amor, y le agarra la barbilla ,Leorio es hinoptizado por esos hermosos ojos azules,y se acercan poco a poco hasta fundirce en un tierno, pero ala vez apasionado beso, hasta que sus pulmones le pide un poco de aire se separan, y se acuestan abrazados sin darce cuenta que 2 sombras los observa **

-bastardo de la cadena te destruiremos

-vamonos-**diciendo esto desaparecen**

**continuara...**

kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa que les parecio espero que les habra gustado nota el proximo capitulo va a ver crossover aver si adivinan de que serie se va a tratar no mas les digo que la serie es del genero yaoi y gracias por sus reviews hasta la proxima

**suna y bardus: **no hay problema perolo bueno que ya te puedes meter espero que este capi te guste

**koret y. H.sa.t :**espero que este capi te guste


	7. tragedia

kurapika x deseos x Leorio

hunter x hunter no me pertenece esta capitulo va a tener algunas similitudes con mi otro fic (como me gusta manejar este tema u) pero tambien aqui kurapika si sufrira pero no como ryoma (ups me sali del tema) bueno disfruten el capi

tragedia

-pues que estarian haciendo toda la noche

-**se encontraban kilua y gon aenfrente de la puerta del rubio-**

toc toc

-...

toc toc

-...

**los 2 se miran**

**-**vamos a entrar-**gritan desde afuera**

**-**listos o no vamos a entrar

**abren la puerta y se dirigen ala cama donde ven 2 bultos**

**-**parece que hubo fiesta-**dice kilua, en eso se percata de que gon esta muy tieso enfrente de la cama-**que tienes-**este solo señala la cama**

**-**que no puede ser Leorio y kurapika juntos en una cama y desnudos-**en eso se le forma una sonrisa picara**

**con el ruido hacen que despierte kurapika y se siente, y se percata que kilua y gon estan enfrente suyo mirandolo de una forma rara, y se pone mas rojo que un tomate, mueve a Leorio para que se despierte y lo logra**

**-**ay kuri-chan que buena noche pase-**se percata de lo rojo que esta-**que tienes

-baka

-con que buena noche leorio-kun

-ustede...no es lo que...un momento que hacen aqui

-pues-**señalan el reloj**

**el primero en reaccionar es kurapika-**las 12 me tengo que ir-**pero antes de que logre pararce Leorio lo agarra-**adonde vas

-sueltame tengo que ir a trabajar

**los 3-...**

-a trabajar, pero a donde-**dice gon**

-a pues-**se suelta-**es un secreto-**diciendo esto se mete al baño**

-olle oiji-san

-deja de decirme haci

-ya ya tranquilo

-pero como-**poniendo caraa picarona-**la pasaste anoche

**todo rojo-**y tu kilua

-pues yo -**le agarra la mano a gon -**de maravilla-**en eso sale el rubio del baño con un pantalon de mezclilla, una playera azul y una chamarra roja**

-kurapika"que hermoso, no cabe duda que cada dia me enamora mas de el"**inconcientemente se levanta de la cama, hacia el rubio y le pone una mano en el hombro **

**este nomas se voltea y le da una cachetada-**ponte ropa o tan siquiera interior-**y se va **

**gon y kilua-**jajajajajajaja

-niños dejen de reirse, pense que con lo de anoche se le ablandaria el caracter, pero es mas duro que una roca-**pero Leorio no se percato que los chico ya no se reian si no hasta estaban nerviosos-**que tienen

**-**ah con que mas duro que una roca

-gump-**se voltea-**kurapika

-solo me regrese para decirles que llegaria tarde-**y cierra la puerta fuertisimo**

**los 3 hunters se quedan helados**

**-**la regaste

-si-**agachando la cabeza**

**"**maldito Leorio quien se cree que es , no lo vaoy a perdonar"**y va tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se fija que hay una persona frente suyo y cae al suelo**

**-**disculpe no me fijaba por donde iba

-no hay problema

**kurapika levanta la vista para enfocarlo bien y ve a un hombre vestido totalmente de blanco, elegante, con ojos grises y su pelo como plateado-**disculpa me llamo muraki-**le extiende la mano para que se levante**

**-**gracias me llamo kurapika

**-**pues es un gusto conocerte Mr kurapika, esotu seguro que nos volveremaos a ver-**diciendo esto se va**

**-**ah se me hace tarde -**y se va corriendo**

**15 minutos despues **

**-**llegas tarde

**-**lo siento senritsu-**recordando lo de anoche, se pone rojo**

-bueno no importa, me dieron la direccion de un buen doctor que puede tratar tu estado, por que ami no me engañas kurapika todavia te sientes mal, la melodia de tu corazon me lo dice

-ati no te puedo engañar bueno vamos

**despues de eso llegan a una especie de cabaña y toca senritsu, en eso abre la puerta el mismo hombre con el que se topo kurapika**

-usted

-que sorpresa-**esbosando una sonrisa que hasta da escalofrios**

-se conocen

-etto..nos topamos cuando me dirijia con usted

-bueno, dr muraki aqui se lo dejo ojala lo pueda alludar-**volteandose con kurapika-**dame la direccion de tus amigos para ir por ellos y no sospechen

-ah si-**y se la da y senritse se va. kurapika entra junto al dr muraki y cierra la puera con seguro**

-pero que hace no es necesario que la cierre haci

**este no mas lo mira-**aremos algo mejosr mi estimado kurapika, estoy seguro te gustar-**esbosando una sonrisa-**primero imovilizaremos esa cadena es muy molesta-

-que-**muraki se le acerca, le agarra la mano y aplica una especie de magia y despues de eso sin aviso alguno toma al rubio y lo besa**

**ding ding**

-voy, a senritsu eres tu(N/A no me pregunten como llego tan rapidou)

-gon y Leorio y kilua

-aca -**dice Leorio encaminandose con ellos junto con kilua**

**-**vine por ustedes para salir a pasear, quieren ir al parque

-claro

-sisisisi vamos-**y los 4 se van**

**en un cuarto obscuro acostado en la cama se encontraba el kurapika completamente desnudo encima de el esta muraki que lo esta besando apasionadamente y dandole caricias mientras el rubio se desmallo por el dolor que sentia, aun inconciente no puede evitar soltar gemidos y mas con eso lo hace mas ferosmente el doctor hasta que**

**-**detente muraki

-pero miren quien esta aqui el lindo tsuzuki y el mocoso

-no nos digas que encontraste otra victima

-sueltalo

-esta bien tranquilos se los dejo acabo ya me diverti con el-**esbosa una sonrisa y desaparece en la obscuridad**

**los 2 sujetos se acercan ala cama y ven al rubio**

**-**es solo un chico y parece de tu edad

-bueno ay que llevarlo a un lugar seguro-**el le da su chamarra para taparlo y el mas alto lo carga y desaparecen**

**-**al fin llegamos-**dice esto y lo acuesta en la cama del hotel donde se encuentran**

**-**pobre chico, ese canalla de muraki

**-**el esta sufriendo-**dice eso leyendo sus pensamientos que decian Leorio Leorio gomen gomen y deslisa una lagrima el joven amatista le acaricia la mejilla y el rubi despierta de golpe**

-no te preocupes ahora estas a salvo

-...

-etto quienes son ustedes

-bueno me llamo asato tsuzuki

-hisoka kurosaki

continuara...

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que tal adivinaron la serie y como lo dije en el principio se parece algo a mi otro fic jijijijijiji pero kurapika es un poco mas fuerte que ryo-chan les agradesco por sus reviews y apoyen mi otro fic onegai

**suna y bardus: **aquí esta el capitulo jejejeje me inspire en lo que le paso a ryoma en mi otro fic y dije por que kurapika no haci que el mas indicado fue muraki de yami no matsuei espero te guste


	8. los shinigamis

kurapika x deseos Leorio

hunter x hunter no me pertenece las que no les guste el yaoi abstenganse de leerlo buenko aqui el otro capi

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

los shinigamis

-soy asato tsuzuki-**se presento, un hombre alto, con unos inusuales ojos amatista,vestido de traje, color cafe obscuro, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, sobre todo muy alto**

**-**soy hisoka kurosaki-**se presenta un chico mas o menos del tamaño de kurapika, con unos coquetos ojos color esmeralda, pero con un deje en sus ojos de tristeza y rubio**

**-**hiso..ka-**dice kurapika algo sorprendido**

-que tiene su nombre-**dice tsuzuki**

-eh? na nada

-olle sera mejor que te vistas toma -**dice hisoka dandole ropa**

-gracias-**sonrojandose**

**y se mete al baño**

-olla soka

-mmm

-pobre chico, sus ojos reflejaban mucha tristeza

-si**-bajando la cabeza**

-soka no quise que recordaras-**lo dice abrazandolo de la espalda-**gomen

-no, no te preocupes -**se voltea y le da un beso**

**se abre la puerta, y sale el rubio con una playera blanca y un pantalon negro, pero con la mirada perdida, hisoka se separa y se dirige con el kuruta**

**-**estas bien

-eh si gracias, sera mejor que me valla les eh causado muchos problemas

-nada de eso, nosotros vamos contigo,verdad soka-e**ste solo asiente**

**-**pero antes dinos tu nombre

-kurapika

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-jajaja con que por eso cuando llegue estaban algo nerviosos, pero Leorio-kun nunca debio decir eso, kurapika debe estar furioso

-si**-bajando la cabeza**

**los 2 hunters mas jovenes comienzan a reirse y Leorio comienza a corretearlos y cuando Leorio da la vuelta corriendo choca con alguien **

**-**Leorio-kun estas bien-**se fija con quien choco-**kurapika-**se levanta de golpe y abraza al rubio **

**este solo lo empuja y se cae de rodillas abrasandose-**no me vuelvas a tocar por favor

-que tienes-**no puede acercarce por que tsuzuki y hisoka se ponen enfrente-**quienes son ustedes

-por por que no puedo oir la melodia de su corazon-**dice senritsu algo sorprendida los 3 hunters la voltean a ver y despues voltean a ver al rubio que esta sollozando en el suelo**

**hisoka se acerca al rubio y se inca para estar ala altura del rubio y lo toca y cae dormido (N/A no se si puede hacer eso hisoka pero en un fic que lei hisoka hace eso ) hisoka voltea a ver a su compañero y tsuzuki sabe que le quiere decir haci que enfrente de todos desparecen**

**-**quienes eran-**dice un kilua y senritsu sorprendidos**

-eso no importa ahora tenemos que llevar a kurapika al departamento para curarlo-**dice Leorio levantando al rubio y se van directo al depa**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**en un lugar lejano, conocido como departamento de citaciones de enma, estan en una junta 5 sujetos (N/A guapisimos)**

**-**no es posible que ese maldito se habra salido con la suya-**exclama un hombre alto vestido de traje color cafe con pelo castaño, con lentes pero que mostraba unos hermosos ojos color azul**

-calmate tatsumi-**dice un hombre con una bata de laboratorio, pelo rubio largo agarrado en una cola, tambien con lentes, pero dejando ver sus hermosos ojos color miel**

**-**tsuzuki kurosaki vallan y viginlelo para que no cometa una tonteria-**dice un hombre ya viejo que es el jefe de ellos**

**-los 2 al unisono-**hai

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ya estaban en la habitacion del rubio leorio lo coloco con cuidado en la cama y despues le acaricia la mejilla ante ese tacto kurapika despierta y se aleja rapido de la mano**

**-**que tienes kurapika -**dice intentando acercarce**

**-**pueden salir un momento quiero hablar con el

-pero

**kilua jala a Leorio para que ya no proteste**

**-**kurapika que tienes por que estas haci-**dice gon abrasandolo, sorprndiendo a kurapika y deslisando una lagrima**

**-**g gon

-que tienes nos tienes preocupado ami kilua senritsu sobre todo a Leorio

-me me

-di porfavor

-ABUSARON DE MI

-ku kura pi pi ka

**este solo pone las manos en la cara y empieza a sollozar, atras de la puerta estaban kilua senritsu y leorio ollendo**

-no..puede ser

continuara...

hhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasta aquilo siento por hacerlo corto pero ya es tarde y todavia tengo que hacer mi otro capitulo de mi otro fic

nunca pense en actualizar tan pronto pero no pude desprovechar mi inspiracion jijiji bueno hasta el proximo capi

suna y ...momo; jejeje si va haber tsuzuki y hisoka y opino lo mismo muraki me parace de lo mas lindo jiji y tu momo apoya ryoma bueno este capi lo hize mas corto pero el tro va a ser mas largo y va a sorprender jijiji bueno hasta la proxima


	9. kurapika y tatsumi

kurapika x deseos x Leorio

como ya se acostumbra decir hunter x hunter no me pertenece este capi lo trate de hacer mas larguito ojala les guste

-------------------------------------------------------------

kurapika y tatsumi

**Leorio entra rapido ala habitacion, agarra al rubio de los hombros y hace que lo mire alos ojos**

**-**kurapika, por que no me dijiste

-...

-contesta-**y lo sarandea para que le responda**

**-**DEJALO

-eh

-ya basta, Leori-kun no vez por lo que paso kurapika, no vez que esta sufriendo-**dice gon en medio de las lagrimas, y señalando que el kuruta tambien esta llorando**

**lo suelta-**kurapika lo siento

**el rubio levanta la cabeza y lo ve alos ojos-**Leo..rio-**se desmalla en sus brasos**

**los 3 hunters se alarman, Leorio corre y trae su maletin en eso**

**DIN DONG **

**-**kilua gon vayan a ver quien es

-pero-**dice gon, no queriendose separar de su rubio amigo**

**-**senritsu y yo lo curamos

**y los niños se dirijen ala puerta**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**abren la puerta y se encuentran con la mirada amatista. y el ojiverde**

**-**ustedes**-dice kilua recordando que estaban con kurapika la otra vez**

**-**-quien le hizo eso a kurapika-**dice gon con cierto enfado en su voz**

-soka parece que ya se enteraron-**este solo asiente**

**-**y..como esta su amigo-**dice hisoka de una manera muy seria**

**-**ahorita se desmallo-**dice kilua algo triste**

**-**podemos verlo, y nosotros a contarle quien fue lo que le hizo eso-**dice tsuzuki serio(N/A muy raro en el jijjiji)**

**y los 2 hunters los conducen ala habitacion del kuruta**

**cuando entran Leorio ve alos 2 shinigamis y se levanta de la cama de golpe-**ustedes, que hacen aqui vastante le an hecho ami kurapika-0

-Leorio-kun ellos dicen que nos va a decir que paso-**dice gon tratando de calmar a Leorio**

**-**ballan yo me quedo a cuidar a kurapika, les aviso si se pone mal-**dice senritsu tratando de calmar el ambiente**

**y haci los 3 hunters se dirigen ala sala junto con los 2 shinigamis**

-y bien, quienes son ustedes-**dice Leorio vastante serio**

-empesaremos con presentranos, yo soy asato tsuzuki y el-**señalando a hisoka-**es mi koi-**no puede terminar por que hisoka le da un golpe**

**-**soy hisoka kurosaki

-soka malo TT

LOS 3 HUNTERS U

-somos shinigamis

-shinigamis y que es eso-**dice gon muy inocentemente**

**-**somos dioses de la muerte, los que se encargan de llevar las almas que se niegan a abandonar este mundo -**dice hisoka**

-etto...supongamos que en realidad son dioses de la muerte, entonces por que nos tratan de ayudar-**dice Leorio algo nervioso**

**-**por que el que le hizo eso a su amigo, fue quien me mato-**dice hisoka bajando la cabeza, tsuzuki le agarra la mano y hisoka solo le sonrie(N/A kaway)**

**-**y como te mato-**pregunta kilua**

-pues...-**no puede terminar por que tsuzuki toma la palabra por que sabe como se pone hisoka cuando recuerda eso**

-ese bastardo, abuso de hisoka igual que a su amigo, despues le ocaciono una terrible enfermedad que lo estubo matando poco a poco por 3 años y ese maldito tambien se atrevio a marcarlo

-ahora se podria decir que soy una mas de sus muñecas-**dice hisoka con la voz entrecortada**

**-**-lo sentimos no queriamos hacerte recorar eso-**dice gon acercandose hacia ello**

**-**entonces ya nos creen

**los 3 hunters asienten-**y como se llama

-Muraki-**dice tsuzuki, con cierto enojo**

**en eso se ve como sale senritsu corriendo hacia ellos**

**-**es kurapika, tiene mucha fiebre intente de todo para bajarsela pero no cede

**ante esto todos se dirijen al cuarto y se ve como kurapika batalla para respirar y sudando mucho y no dejaba de moverce en la cama como si sintiera un dolor terrible, Leorio rapido carga a kurapika y salen fuera del edificio, pero como ven que no todos van a caber en el carro, le pide a senritsu que se quede en el depa y que ellos le avisaran de como sigue, ella solo asiente, ya en el carro, oviamente Leorio maneja junto con el esta tsuzuki, quien carga a kurapika, atras esta Gon Kilua y Hisoka**

**ya en la carretera Leorio no dejaba de mirar de reojo al rubio y parecia que empeoraba**

**-**Leorio-kun no se preocupe va a ver que el se va recuperar-**dice tsuzuki con una sonrisa**

**llegan al hospital, la enfermera pide una camilla, y se llevan al kuruta, en eso aparece un ser extrañao frente a ellos que asusta a los 3 hunters**

**-**tsuzuki-san, hisoka-san el jefe konoe les habla

-guchochin(N/A no se como se escribe)-**dice tsuzuki sorprendido**

**-**quedate aqui tsuzuki, no hace falta que los 2 ballamos, yo hablare con el jefe regreso mas tarde-**desaparece hisoka con la mirada atonita de tsuzuki por que nisiquiera le dio tiempo de protestar**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ya con emma**

**-**con que eso paso kurosaki-**dice tatsumi**

-si, es mejor mantenerlo vigilado, pero...

-pero que-**habla el jefe konoe**

**-**cuando toco a kurapika siento una vibra muy extraña y no me refiero a lo que le hizo muraki

-kurosaki yo voy contigo, creo que esta mision se esta complicando

-yo tambien quiero ir-**dice watari saliendo derepente**

**-**no hace falta si necesitamos, ayudo te hablamos entendido-**este solo aciente**

**y despues hisoka y tatsumi desparecen**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-hisoka ya viniste-**dice tsuzuki saltando de alegria pero cuando ve a tatsumi se petrifica-**tasumi que haces aqui

-vine a ver como sigue su amigo-**dice cuando ve que Leorio lo esta viendo fijamente como mandandose rayitos de rivalidad**

**los 2 shinigamis y los 2 hunters con gotita**

-el ya se restablecio por fortuna-**habla gon **

**-**puedo verlo

-claro por que no-**habla kilua**

**haci tatsumi se dirige ala habitacion del rubio**

**-**quien es el, tambien es un...

-shinigami-**completa la frase hisoka**

**-**si tambien es nuestro jefe, es el que nos paga por cierto es muy malo ami acada rato me dismi...-**no puede terminar por que hisoka le da un golpe**

**-**ellos no quieren saber eso

**los 3 hunters u**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**en la habitacion de kurapika tastumi se dirige ala cama donde se encuentra y le acaricia una mejilla **

kuri-chan hasta donde te a traido la venganza ahora con lo que te a hecho es desgraciado, pero ahora estoy aqui y te protegere"

**de repente kurapika empieza a gemir y abre lentamente los ojos y enfoca al sujeto que esta a su lado y cuando lo ve suelta unas lagrimas**

**-**tatsu-kun

-si soy yo mi pequeño-**se inclina tatsumi y le da un beso en los labios**

**continuara...**

**que tal jejeje les deje con la duda de donde se conocen estos 2 amores jijijiji el proximo capitulo los va a soprprender.**

**valla me sorprendi, no pense hacer el capitulo muy largo jijiji, nos vemos ala proxima sayonara **

**suna y bardus: que tal si lamento hacerlos sufrir pero que sadica sere espero que este capi te guste **


	10. otro kuruta

kurapika x deseos x Leorio

hunter x hunter no me pertenece pero si me quieren dar a kurapika no dire que no bueno que disfruten el otro capi u

---------------------------------------------------------------

otro kuruta

**tatsumi se separa lentamente del rubio, y lo contempla como sigue, con los ojos rojos, las mejillas rojas, y la boca todavia un poco abierta, le acaricia la mejilla y se acerca y le susurra al oido**

**-**sigues igual de hermoso mi kuri-chan

-tatsu-kun, que dices-**con las mejillas aun rojas **

**tatsumi lo abraza **

-tatsu-kun

-mmmh

--tu...deveras sobreviviste-**dice con una sonrisa, pero se le borra cuando este lo niega**

**-**pero estas aqui, te puedo sentirte-**tatsumi le pone un dedo en los labios que lo hace callar**

**-**soy un shinigami o mejor conocido como el dios de la muerte

**en eso entra leorio, pero se queda congelado igual que todos cuando ve a tatsumi muy pero muy cerquita de kurapika**

**-**cof cof interrumpimos algo

**tatsumi, se separa con toda tranquilidad y mira muy serio a Leorio **

-que no sabes tocar

-tatsumi-san

-que ocurre kurosaki

-parece que usted ya conocia de antes a kurapika-san

-a eso, pues veras yo tambien soy un kuruta-**dice acomodandos los lentes**

**los hunters y los shinigamis se quedan congelados con lo que les acaba de decir tatsumi**

-entonces tu tu conocias a kurapika-**dice tsuzuki nervioso**

**-**si(N/A voy a mentir aqui la razon de la muerte de tatsumi para que despues no me digan nada jijijiji) ami tambien me mato el genei ryodan, por eso me converti en un shinigami, para cuidar a kuri-chan-**dice mientras le acaricia la mejilla al rubio**

**Leorio mira con recelo como kurapika se pone rojo y no aguanta mas y sale de la habitacion, dejando a todos sorprendidos, y al rubio triste**

**"**Leorio, se que estas enojado conmigo, aunque tu mal intepretas, como es tatsu-kun conmigo, pero al que quiero es ati, pero no puedo verte alos ojos hasta que ese infeliz, pague"**eso piensa el rubio**

"kurapika, por que, acaso ese sujeto, significa algo para ti pero por que, y tambien ese bastardo de Muraki, que se atrbio abusar de ti, pero una cosa si are ese maldito lo matare con mis propias manos"**eso piensa Leorio hasta que es interumpido por el doctor**

**-**disculpe solo vine a decirle que el joven ya fue dado de alta, ya que no correo peligro

-gracias, entonces voy por el-**diciendo esto se dirige ala habitacion del rubio y entra y todos se le quedan viendo **

-Leorio, que pasa

-dice el doctor que ya puedes salir, por fortuna ya no corres ni un riego

**despues de eso kurapika se viste, y salen del hospital no sin antes darle las gracias al doc por todo, llegan al apartamento, entran y ven a senritsu sentada hablando con cierto cientifico**

-watari que haces aqui-**dice un tsuzuki muy sorprendido**

-ah-**se voltea-**hola, es por que ustedes no me imformaban y cierta personita dijo que abisaria, por eso vine

**mientras los hunters no saben que decir, hasta que el cientifico se percata de ellos y los saluda**

**-**hola, soy watari, si quieren cambiar de sexo solo me abisan

-jejejeje soy gon-**dice gon con una gota en la cabeza**

**-**kilua

-Leorio-**dice algo serio**

**-**kurapika

-kurapika todavia estas algo enfermo ven vamos ala habitacion-**dice senritsu llevandoselo**

**-**pe pero-**dice viendo a tatsumi**

-no te preocupes no me movere de aqui-**dice tatsumi con una sonrisa(N/A kaway)**

**kurapika tambien le sonrie y se va junto a senritsu, mientras Leorio y watari ven con recelo esta escena**

**"**por que, no puedo evitar sentir celos, aunque el rubio parece ser buena persona, no me soporto que tatsumi le sonria de ese modo"-**watari es sacado de sus pensamientos por que tatsumi empieza a hablar**

**-**ay que tratar de que kurapika no se estrece podria recaer-**dice tatsumi muy serio**

-ya kurapika, por que ati si te deja que lo llames kuri-chan cada vez que yo lo ago me golpea-**dice Leorio molesto**

-con que tiene el mismo caracter que hisoka-**dice tsuzuki volteando a ver al ojiverde**

**-**URUSAI

-me..mejor vamos a descansar, igual que kurapika-**dice gon algo nervioso ,para cambiar el ambiente**

**todos solo asienten y cada quien se separa, gon y kilua entran a su habitacion a hacer sus cositas, tatsumi y senritsu van a platicar,hisoka y tatsumi se van ala cocina y lo unic que sale de ahi es un ruidito(N/A se los dejo ala imajinacion) mientras, watari y Leorio se van a ver como esta el rubio**

**entran ala habitacion pero no lo ven y ollen el agua caer y suponen que se esta dando una ducha\**

**-**olle Leorio-san tu quieres mucho a kurapika-san

-si...pero, aparecio ese bastardo de Muraki y ahora ese tal tatsumi y lo arruinan todo-**dice Leorio bajando la cabeza **

**-**no te preocupes veras que todo se soluciona-**dice watari acercandose hacia Leorio, pero se tropieza con una revista que estaba tirada ahi y cae encima de Leorio, no se dan cuenta que la puerta del baño se abre, pero mientras watari esta encima de Leorio, y se acerca poco a poco hasta besarce,en eso entra senritsu **

-cof cof interrumpo

**estos se separan rapido y voltean a ver a senritsul, mientras ella voltea ve al baño y ellos tambien voltean, y ven al kuruta, palido por lo que acabo de precenciar**

**-**ku..kura..pika-**dice taratamudeando Leorio**

**mientras el rubio cae desmayado y lo unico que escucha antes de caer en la incociencia**

**-**kurapika kurapika despierta por favor

continuara...

kkkkkkyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hasta aqui la dejo, como me lo recomendo suna era justo que tambien kuri-chan sintiera celos bueno aqui les adelanto que en el proximo capi Muraki aparece otra vez y ara de las sulla con ciertos rubiesitos

(que mala soy ) sayonara


	11. celos

**kurapika x deseos x Leorio**

**holas, aqui esotoy de nuevo von el otro capi de mi historia y espero le guste bueno aqui va**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**celos**

-y como esta tatsumi-san

-bien, solo se desmallo de la fuerte imprecion-**dice tatsumi biendo fijamente a watari y a Leorio**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**mientras, ello "platicaban"no se habian dado cuenta que kurapika ya hace rato que desperto, y estaba sollozando en la habitacion**

**"**por que, por que vi ese beso, y no se por que senti unas ganas enormes de golpear a ese watari"

-olle kuri-chan

-tatsu-kun, que ocurre hace rato entre y tu en las nubes, pasa algo

**pero kurapika, se levanta de la cama y se le arroja alos brazos a tatsumi y empieza a llorar y tatsumi solo le acaricia el cabello de kurapika y diciendole palabras como que se tranquilizara**

-vamos tenemos que ir a comer

**haci salen, kurapika agarrado del brazo de tatsumi y cuando pasa Leorio ve eso y se le queda viendo, pero, kurapika solo lo ignora, pero hisoka esta leyendo en sus mentes que es lo que estan pensando y con ganas de reir, pero mejor se aguanta**

-olle soka

-Mmmm

-que les pasa a eso 4

-4**-dice hisoka volteando a ver a su compañero**

**-**si, watari parece que quiere llorar, por que vio, a kurapika del brazo de tatsumi, leorio-san ni que se diga, parece que esta muy molesto, kurapika esta ignorandolo y tatsumi esta ciendo muy cariñoso con kurapika

-si ya vi en sus mentes pero eso es algo privado

-pero...no me quedare con las ganas de esto-**tsuzuki voltea a hisoka y lo toma de la barbilla, y le da un beso que hace que todos se les quede viendo**

**-**lo sabia esos 2 son pareja -**dice kilua con una sonrisa picara**

**eso hace que hisoka empuje a tsuzuki-**baka te e dicho que no lo hagas enfrente de la gente-**dice un hisoka muy sonrojado**

**-**si TT

**ya estaban todos sentados ala mesa, gon y kilua sentados juntos de alli le seguia la parejita de hisoka y tsuzuki despues Leorio, watari al lado enfrente de Leorio kurapika acompañado, de tatsumi, pero de repente se le vio como a watari se le prende el foco**

"ya se que hacer, ojala esto funcione para que tatsumi me tome en cuenta"

-olle Leorio-san-**dice acercandose muy cerca de Leorio-**mira deja que te de de comer

**todos observavan esta ecena tatsumi, se mostraba algo dolido, pero antes de que tatsumi diga algo, kurapika se para de golpe y se va mostrando cierto enfado en su cara, tatsumi iba a seguir al rubio, pero hisoka lo detuvo y el se levanto y lo siguio, dejando a Leorio algo triste**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-**kurpika, esta usted bien

-...si

-le dolio que ahora watari se muy cariñoso con Leorio-san

-..bueno yo-**dice kurapika bajando la cabeza**

**hisoka se acerca y le da un abrazo y le susurra algo al oido-**no te preocupes, Leorio al que ama es ati igual que tu a el, watari solo esta queriendo darle celos a tatsumi, que lo esta logrado poco a poco

-que-**dice kurapika levantando la cabeza y viendo fijamente esos ojos color esmeralda-**yo

-pero que lindo, mis 2 muñecas juntas, me van aser llorar-**dice alguien asus espaldas los 2 voltean a ver ala ventana para ver de quien se trata**

-muraki-**dice hisoka, algo asustado, pero luego siente que kurapika esta algo temblando y lo abraza mas-**que haces aqui

-pues..vine por ustedes..maich, ve atrapalos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**mientras con los demas estaba platicando, hasta que derepente ollen un fuerte golpe en la habitacion donde estan hisoka y kurapika, y salen coriendo, cuando enttran ven todo destruido, pero ni una seña de los 2 rubios y en el suelo esta una carta y tsuzuki va y la recoge**

_tsuzuki-san, Leorio-san si quieren recuperar a ss queridos rubios vengan alas afueras de la ciudad solos, pero antes me divertire con ellos_

_posdata_

_mas vale que vengan solos o ellos pagaran las concecuencias_

**leyendo esto se queda mudo sin saber que decir**

**continuara...**

**nnyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa hasta ahi creo que me retrase un poquito yo planeaba ctualizar mas pronto, pero tambien le tuve que dar mi tiempo alas otras historias no creen, bueno ojala les abra gustado este capi, y gracias a todos por sus reviews**


	12. seishinshia

hola lamento la demora, pero por mis asuntos de la escuela no tenia tiempo para nada y tengo que darme prisa si quiero pasar al siguiente semestre bueno aqui va el siguiente capi, es un Leokura y sin muchos preambulos lean

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**seishinsha**_

en una habitacion, oscura se encontraban 2 rubios, uno desmallado y el otro alerta por si algo pudiera ocurrir, en eso entra un hombre, con una sonrisa malvada

-Mmm.veo que el mocoso ya desperto-.dice muraki, con una sonrisa

-tu bastardo, que vas a hacer-.dice hisoka enojado

en eso kurapika empieza a despertar y ve a muraki y se le iba a arrojar encima, pero hisoka lo detiene

-no lo hagas, no vale la pena

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-tenemos que encontrar a hisoka y kurapika-.decia tsuzuki muy preocupado

en eso entra tatsumi, mostrando una cara de seriedad

-ya los localiza

-de veras-.dice gon entusiasmado

-y donde estan-.dice Leorio biendo a tasumi muy serio

-segun lo que me dijo gushoshin, estan en una cabaña a afueras de la ciudad

-entonces que hacemos aqui ay que ir-.dice kilua y se voltea con senritsu-tu tambien ven nos sera de utilidad

senritsu solo aciente

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-si no me equivoco, el lindo de tsuzuki los va a venir a recatar

en eso se acerca a kurapika, ahora los 2 rubios estaban amarrados y no podian hacer nada para defenderce, y le da un beso al kuruta

-DETENTE-gritaba Leorio que apenas acababa de llegar, se acerca a Muraki y le propina un buen golpe

-no puede ser, nunca habia escuchado un latido de corazon tan frio ni siquiera en kurapika-le decia senritsu a kilua

-jajajajaja, con que si vinieron-.decia Muraki mientras de paraba

tsuzuki ve con con odio a Muraki, pero no le hace caso y se va con hisoka a desamarrarlo, tambien hace eso Leorio con kurapika

-hisoka estas bien

-tsuzuki..si..no te preocupes

-kurapika..no te hizo nada el bastardo

-etto..no

-kurapika puedes caminar-habla tatsumi, haciendo que Leorio se enojara

-bueno..yo-al dar un paso, kurapika pierde el equilibrio, pero es detenido por Leorio

-yo te cargo

(sonrojo)gracia

-cof cof creo que se olvidan de mi, no crean que los dejare salir tan facil

-mejor quitate Muraki me estas haciendo enojar-decia un muy enojado tsuzuki

hisoka abraza por detras a tsuzuki para que se tranquilizara, Muraki ve con recelo esta escena

-los dejare por esta vez, pero ala proxima no avisare y te are a un lado mocoso, y todavia tengo cuentas contigo-dice Muraki señalando al kuruta, Leorio se mantenia enfrente protegiendolo

Muraki desaparece de la nada, todos se van hisoka y tsuzuki abrazados, Leorio cargaba a kurapika, watari iba muy cerquita de tatsumi, y gon y kilua de la mano

--etto kurapika

-mmm..si dime

-bueno yo-.no le dice nada y le da un beso en los labios y se separa

-Leorio(sonrojo) tatsumi ve esta escena y por alguna extraña razon le molesta y watari ve esta reaccion y se entristece

habia silencio, pero es interrumpido por el sonido de unas cadenas

-que ocurre-dice Leorio algo asustado

enfrente de ellos aparece una persona conocida solo por kurapika y tatsumi

"no puede ser tu"piensan ala vez el kuruta y el secretario

continuara...

hasta qui la dejo, por que ya tengo sueño, y quiero descansar para que mis neuronas trabajen mejor bueno hasta la proxima y les agradesco sus review


	13. no lo acepto

hola creo que ahora si me tarde en actualizar este fic pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero que la demora valga la pena

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**no lo acepto**

-hola cuanto tiempo tatsumi, kurapika

-arcueid, eres tu-dice kurapika en asombro

frente a ellos estaba una chica rubia con el pelo largo que le llegaba hasta la cadera, vestia un vestido blanco, con varios cortes que mostraba sus biernas y ajustado que mostraba bien definido sus atributos

a Leorio ya se le sali la baba, y kurapika lo noto y se bajo rapido de los brazos de Leorio

-kurapika que haces-.no recibio una respueta si no una mirada fulminante

arcueid corre hacia kurapika y lo abraza

-hermanito, cuando me entere que tu estabas vivo no lo podia creer, estoy feliz-. deja caer varias lagrimas

-hermanito-.preguntan todos con asombro

-oneichan-dice kurapika y cae desmallado en los brasos de arcueid

-kurapika-.exclaman todos

-esta bien esta cansado-.dice arcueid y todos se relajan

Leorio carga a kurapika, y se lo llevan al departamento, donde son recibidos por senritsu, llevan al kuruta au habitacion y tambien le dicen a hisoka que descanse pero este decia que estaba bien, pero tsuzuki y watari lo obligaron a que descansara

-y bien arcueid como sobreviviste-.dice tatsumi en un tono neutro

-y tu tatsumi tambien vives

tsuzuki le empieza a explicar lo que son, y arcueid no dejaba de mostrarce cada vez mas asombrada

-señorita y usted como sobre vivio

-es muy facil, yo alo lejos pude divisar a muchos hombres que veniana toda velocidad donde estaban todos, queria ir a avisar pero ya era demasiado tarde-soltando lagrimas- la tribu ya estaba matando a todos queria regresar por kurapika, pero no vi ni un indicio si el estaba vivo y me fui

-ahora que lo mencionas el nunca ah dicho como fue que le hizo para escapar

-cuando yo sali recuerdo que kurapika esta con tatsumi

-todos voltean a ver a tatsumi

-bueno...si estabamos cerca del rio cuando llegaron todos los del ryodan, iba atacar primero a kurapika pero me interpuse y...a mi fue al que acabaron y despues ya no se como le hizo kuri-chan para escapar

-el unico que podria decirno es kurapika...pero el necesita descansar-.dice killua

-y aque has venido-.dice tatsumi volviendo ala compostura

-vine por kurapika, me lo quiero llevar para iniciar una nueva vida y tu puedes venir tatsumi..no me importa si estas muerto

"no puede ser"piensa Leorio amargamente

continuara...

creo que se me esta haciendo un habito hacerlos cortitos pero no se por que me salen havi ahora si que me esforce tengo desde la madrugada actualizando ahora me falta el ultimo fic bueno hasta la proxima


	14. no te lo llevaras

hola ahora espero que la demora habra valido la pena bueno aqui esta la continuacion

-------------------------------------------------------------------

no te lo llevaras

**despues de eso cada quien se fue a una habitacion arcueid senritsu y tatsumi se quedaron cuidando a kurapika gon y killua en una habitacion tsuzuki y hisoka en otra mientras que en la sala watari y Leorio**

**-**Leorio-san...usted ama a kurapika verdad

-si pero...no estoy seguro ya

-por que

-el casi no me hace caso..se la pasa con tatsumi

-pues yo si quiero a tatsumi y tu Leorio-san no te des por vencido lucha por kurapika

-pero..

-nada de peros tu lo quieres

**Leorio sonrie-.**tienes razon

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-gon te amo

-y yo killua

**gon y killua estaban en una noche de entrega el uno al otro, gon emitia pequeños gemidosque inundaba la pequeña habitacion**

**-**Mmm...kilua...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**en la habitacion del kuruta todos ya se habian quedado dormidos, tatsumi al lado de arcueid senritsu en una silla que estaba alado de la cama de kurapika, todos dormidos menos uno, kurapika no podia conciliar el sueñ**

**"**por que ..no puedo dormir"

**el rubio se sienta y sale de su cama procurando hacer el menor ruido y sale y ve todo el departamento oscuro exepto uno el cuarto de Leorio y por alguna razon siente una atraccion hacia ese cuarto**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-soka

-...-

-soka

-que

-no puedo dormir

**hisoka se levanta y queda enfrentey lo besa, ese acto sorprende a tsuzuki pero igual tsuzuki abraza a hisoka y ese recarga en su pecho, tsuzuki se queda poco a poco dormido aspirando el dulce aroma de soka**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

ku-kurapika que haces aqui deberias estar descansando

-yo(**sonrojo)**queria verte-.**esbosando una sonrisa**

**(sonrojo)**kurapika

**Leorio siente una gran felicidad de que su querido rubiolo habra ido a buscar se le acerca y abraza al pequeño cuerpo del rubio y lo carga y lo lleva a su cama entre beso y caricias **

**-**kurapika pense que tu y tatsu...

**es callada por un beso por parte del rubio**

-yo quiero a tatsu-kun pero al que amo es ati

-pero tu hermana te quiere llevar

-si pero es mi hermana me quiere llevar no me puedo negar

**despues de esa pequeña platica se quedan dormidos**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-kurapika donde estabas, cuando despertamos y no te vimos -.**dice arcueid regañando a kurapika-.**pero no importa toma tus cosas nos vamos enseguida

-no no te lo llevaras-**-, dice Leorio apareciendo de repente**

**continuara...**

**nyaaaaaaa hasta aqui espero les guste **


	15. y en cambio tu

bueno como dije aqui estoy con este capi y un review que me mandaron por ahi con respecto al nombre de arcueid no se me habia ocurrido otro nombre y decidi ponerle ese nombre ala hermana de kurapika

----------------------------------

y en cambio tu

-Leorio-.**exclaman todos**

**-**no te lo llevaras

-por que no-,**exclama arcueid**

**-**por que lo amo

**todos se sorprende ante la declaracion de Leorio kurapika trata de acercarcele pero es detenido por tatsumi y watari mira eso con tristeza**

-tatsu-kun

-tu vienes con nosotros, yo tambien voy tenemos que arreglar cosas por lo tanto-.**mirando alos shinigamis-.**ustedes regresen

-pero tatsumi

-nada de peros tsuzuki

**los 3 shinigamis desaparecen pero watari triste se va**

-ustedes por que se quieren lllevar a kurapika, no entienden que el y Leorio se aman-.**habla Gon que hasta el momento se habia mantenido al margen ante la situacion**

-yo...amo..a...Leorio-.**dice por fin kurapika poniendo feliz alos hunters**

-NO-.**grita arcueid-.**vamonos ya...tatsumi

**tatsumi toca a kurapika y a arcueid, Leorio gon y killua tratan de detenerlos, pero no lo logran arcueid y tatsumi se llevan a kurapika**

**-**NO-.**tirandose al suelo-.**no pude retenerlos se lo llevaron

-Leorio no te preocupes aremos que regrese

-killua...si

-------------------------------------

-yo no queria venir hermana-.**dice kurapika reclamando a arcueid**

**-**parece que has cambiado ante me obedecias sin renegar

-eh estado muchos años solo y ellos si an estado conmigo, no puedes aparecer de la nada y darme ordenes -.**dice kurapika con lagrimas en los ojos**

**-**tranquilo kuri-chan-.**dice tatsumi abrasando por detras a kurapika**

**-**pero yo...quiero estar con gon killua y ...Leorio-.**lo ultimo lo dice en un susurro**

**------------------------------**

**-**soka

-si

-no se me hizo correcto lo que hizo tatsumi a kurapika separarlo de Leorio yo no soportaria que alguien te apartara de mi-.**dice tsuzuki abrasando a hisoka**

**-**tsuzuki que haces

**hisoka trata de liberarce pero resulta dificil por que entre lo mas intenta tsuzuki lo abrasa mas hasta que hisoka cede y se deja lllevar por el abraso**

**-**tsuzuki

-Mmmmm

-vamos a ayudarlos

-lo dices en serio

-si

-----------------------------------

-senritsu pudiste averiguar algo

-no...nadie los ah visto

-oh rayos

-no te desesperes Leorio ve...

-podemos ayudar

-ustedes regresaron-.**dicen los hunters sorprendidos**

**-**y yo

-que watari nos seguistes

-pues claro

-y...ustedes saben a donde se lo llevaron

-yo invente un rastreador-.**dice watari orgulloso con 003 aplaudiendo y enseñando un aparato que no se le allaba forma**

**-**cive-.**dice killua dudoso**

**-**dudan de mi

-...-

----------------------------------

-tatsumi y kurapika

-no te preocupes ya se durmio

-que bueno, pero me sorprende que se habra negado a venir despues de todo somos los unicos kurutas

-no te eh dicho algo que averigue-.**dice el secretario acomodandose los lentes**

**-**que cosa

-lo unico que mantien vivo a kurapika es su venganza por el ryoda

-de que hablas

-que si no existiera la araña de seguro no estaria vivo

-----------------------------------

**en una habitacion se encontraba un rubio observando por la ventana dejando escapar varias lagrimas de sus hermosos ojo**

**-**Leorio-.**dice en un susurro**

**----------------------------**

-que ocurre Leorio

-no se...senti como si alguien me hablara

-alo mejor era kurapika no crees

**esbosando una sonrisa-.**alo mejor " kurapika no te preocupes pronto estaremos juntos"

continuara...

nyaaa espero que les habra gustado el capi, bueno ya son las 10:54 de la noche -0- bueno a seguir con mis otros fics


	16. POR NUESTRO AMOR

Este capi es el final espero les guste me duele terminarlo pero ya tengo nuevos proyectos na, es broma pero si ya es el final gracias por su apoyo y bueno el capi final

**POR NUESTRO AMOR**

-kurapika ya no llores-. Dice tatsumi acercandose pero este se aleja

-no te me acerques

-pero……….

-tasu déjalo esta enojado por que lo separamos dis que de su amor

-yo se que el vendrá

-Leorio-san encontramos el lugar donde lo tiene-.dice hisoka acompañado de tsuzuki

-pues que esperamos vamos-.dice Gon alegre y todos asienten

-es aquí seguro Watari

-por supuesto

-Loerio-san espere

-Leorio-.ollen un grito y voltean y ven a un rubio muy familiar corriendo hacia ellos, Leorio no lo puede creer y sale corriendo y lo abraza alos 2 le salen lagrimas de felicidad

-kurapika pero como………

-me escape

-QUE -;.dicen todos al unísono

-kurapika-.dice arcueid apareciendo de pronto-.ya lo viste vamonos ahora

Leorio se pone enfrente protegiendo a kurapika

-no te lo permitire

-tatsumi pero tu por que haces esto-.habla Watari

-no me voy-.dice kurapika dando la cara-. Tu tatsumi tu le dijiste a mi hermana que la única razón por la que sigo vivo es mi venganza por el Ryoda pero estas muy equivocado también vivo por ellos -.señalando a gon y killua-. Y sobre todo por el-.apuntando a Leorio

-si eso quieres…te confesare algo yo soy del….

-de la araña ya lo sabia

-pero como…..

Te vi. el tatuaje en tu espalda en un momento de tu descuido

-si es así tengo que regresar y por favor discúlpenme por mi conducta-. Viendo a Leorio-. Si haces sufrir a mi hermanito te daré una lección

-como crees-.agarrando al rubio de la cintura-. Soy incapaz

-bueno por favor discúlpenme todos bye-. Y ante la sorpresa de todos desaparece

-chicos mejor vamonos-.dice tsuzuki

-tatsumi

-que quieres Watari

-ya me canse de tu frialdad

tatsumi es sorprendido por un beso de Watari

sonrojo-. Y bien ahora que dices

-esto-.tatsumi ahora es el que empieza el beso

-te amo Watari

-tsuzuki que hacemos aquí

-a qui en este parque fue la primera vez que nos vimos y por eso es un ligar sagrado para mi

sonrojo-.baka que dices

tsuzuki toma de la cintura a hisoka y lo acerca a su cuerpo

-no sabes como me encanta que me digas baka

-entonces baka-. Y se dan un tierno beso en los labios

-soka nunca me separare de ti por que te amo

y se dan otro beso mientras la luna es testigo de ese amor

-killua

-si

-esoy feliz por que al fin kurapika y Leorio pueden ser felices

-como nosotros

sonrojo-.si y espero que esta felicidad nunca acabe

killua y gon se quedan abrazados viendo la luna

-Leorio…gracias

-por que me das las gracias

-por todo

Leorio entre enlaza su mano con la de kurapika

-y yo a ti

-por que

-por amarme tanto como yo a ti

kurapika le sonríe y le da un beso

-eres mi doctorcito favorito

-y yu eres un angel

sonrojo-. Que dices

-me encanta ese tono carmín en tus mejilla te sienta

Leorio le da otro beso al principio era tímido pero se va formando con mas pasión hasta que sienten que les falta el aire y se separan

-kurapika

-si

-quisieras compartir tu vida conmigo para siempre

Esbozando un sonrisa-. Claro por supuesto

Leorio le pone en el dedo del rubio una sortija dorada

-y esto

-esto demuestra lo mucho que te amo

se dan otro beso y la luna era la única testigo de ese amor que se profesaban

FIN

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa espero que les habrá gustado pues tan siquiera mi parejita tuvo un final feliz no creen bueno gracias por su apoyo y nos seguimos leyendo mata ne

SAGADIGEMINI: oyes no me pude meter a tu profil me podrías decir que pasa


End file.
